Here we are
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: "Saat Kita terlahir kembali... Mari buat masa depan yang berbeda, bersama.." KyuMin Fanfiction. Don't Like Don't Read! TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Gara-gara kebanyakan nonton Drama Saeguk (Kerajaan), akhirnya buka folder lama dan.. tarah...! terinspirasi dari kisah Bideok! .

_Dedicated for The 5th Anniversary KyuMin._

.

.

**Disclaimer:** God and SMEnt

**Rated:** T

**Warning:** OOC, Typo (s), AT (Alternate Timeline), Boys Love.

.

.

**Bokura ga Ita**

_- Here We Are -_

**_:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::_**

.

.

_**The Meeting**_

Terik panas matahari membuat seorang pemuda tampan memacu kudanya mendekati tepian sungai. Betapa segarnya air yang Ia minum. Segar dan jernih.

_'Srak'_

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah sumber suara di belakangnya. Ia tertegun saat dilihatnya seseorang yang begitu cantik dan menawan.

Namun, sedetik kemudian alisnya mengkerut melihat tanda kerajaan pada pakaian yang dikenakan orang itu.

"Kau! Orang dari _Silla_?"

Orang itu terdiam. Mata hitamnya melirik Kyuhyun dan menyadari bahwa Ia adalah seorang Pangeran dari _Goguryeo_ yang menjadi musuh besar kerajaannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mau tau tentang perseteruan Tiga Kerajaan. Tapi kuharap Kita bisa berteman." ujarnya.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit memastikan.

Namun, tak dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdebar kala melihat orang itu tersenyum ramah.

"Kau berharap _Silla _dan _Goguryeo_ bersatu, eh?"

Kyuhyun mendengus seraya kembali memasukan pedangnya kembali, dan kemudian duduk.

Orang itu tampak berfikir,

"Mungkin bisa. Jadi, apa Kita bisa berteman?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun meliriknya, namun tak berkata sepatah katapun.

"Namaku Sungmin," ucap Orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

Kyuhyun mengeryit,

"Aku tidak pernah tau, _Silla_ memiliki Putri bernama Min?" ujarnya penasaran.

Sungmin mendelik marah, "Dasar tidak sopan! Aku laki-laki dan Aku adalah Putra Mahkota _Silla_!"

.

.

_**The Feelings**_

Berminggu-minggu belakangan ini, selalu sukses membuat hati Pangeran _Goguryeo_ gembira. Mengingat Dirinya bisa berkenalan dengan Putra Mahkota _Silla_, Sungmin.

Bertemu dengannya di setiap kesempatan yang ada dan berbagi cerita. Tak pernah sekalipun keduanya menyinggung akan perseteruan dan siasat perang Kerajaan Mereka.

Kyuhyun begitu nyaman berada di samping Pemuda itu. Setiap menit, setiap detik Ia menikmati waktunya bersama Sungmin. Melihat berbagai ekspresi dari wajah manisnya.

Seperti saat ini, Saat Ia dan Sungmin tengah berdiri memandangi sebuah pohon bunga _Mae_ yang terlihat sama indahnya seperti bunga _Sakura_ di negeri seberang.

"Aku suka musim semi dimana Aku bisa melihat bunga _Mae_ bertebaran di segala penjuru wilayah ini"

Sungmin mendongak menatap keindahan bunga tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati helaian-helaian kelopak bunga mae yang jatuh tak tahan tertiup angin.

_'Cantik'_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. betapa Ia menyukai Pemuda di sampingnya, betapa Ia mencintai Sungmin.

Tanpa bisa di cegah, jemari Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh sisi wajah putih Sungmin. Sungguh Kyuhyun bersyukur, Sungmin tak memprotes apa yang Ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengecup kening Sang Putra Mahkota. Jantungnya berdebar hangat.

Sungmin tak lagi memejamkan mata. Iris hitam matanya menatap Kyuhyun lekat, begitu pula sebaliknya. tangan mungilnya menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang masih saja mengelus wajahnya.

Pasang mata itu kembali menatap satu sama lain. Entah Siapa yang memulai kedua bibir itu saling mendekat hingga tak lagi ada jarak memisahkan Mereka berdua.

.

.

**_Bond_**

"Kyu~" nada manja Sungmin terdengar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin berlari menghampirinya.

Malam ini begitu terang. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya yang menjadi waktu dua kekasih tersebut bertemu.

"Apa tak apa Putra Mahkota sepertimu berkeliaran setiap malam? Bagaimana kalau Kau bertemu dengan pasukan Kerajaan _Goguryeo_ dan tertangkap?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Sungmin membentuk senyum manis di bibirnya, kembali membuat Kyuhyun berdebar.

"Toh itu pasukan Kerajaanmu. Kalau-pun Aku tertangkap, Aku yakin Kau akan menyelamatkanku.."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia bergerak mendekap Sungmin erat. Diciumnya puncak kepala kekasihnya penuh sayang. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang terkena cahaya bulan.

"Kau janji takkan meninggalkanku, kan? Kau tak akan pergi mengkhianatiku?" tanyanya serius.

Sungmin balas menatapnya, dikecupnya pipi Pangeran tampan yang tengah mendekapnya, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak akan pernah."

.

.

_**Promise**_

"Kyu.. sebaiknya Kita tak bertemu lagi untuk beberapa waktu.."

Kyuhyun begitu terkejut, "_Bwo? Wae?_"

Sungmin menghela nafas, "Yang Mulia Raja melihat gelagatku yang kian tidak mau membentuk siasat perang pada _Baekje_ dan _Goguryeo_. Ia bahkan sempat menyuruh seorang pengawal kerajaan membuntutiku.

Kumohon Kyu.. sungguh Aku tak ingin perseteruan Kerajaan kian menjadi-jadi, apalagi hingga terjadi sesuatu padamu. Dua minggu lagi, tepat bulan purnama muncul, Aku akan menemuimu lagi di sini.." pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sungmin menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan sebuah Kalung yang didapatnya dari Permaisuri, Ibunya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon Kyu.. Aku berjanji setelah semua selesai, Aku akan melepas tahta Putra Mahkota, dan tidak akan menjadi Raja. Aku akan keluar dari Istana. Pergi dan hidup bersamamu.."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, "Berjanjilah pada apa yang kau katakan, Min"

"Percayalah padaku..."

.

.

**_Betrayal_**

_'Srat' _sebuah pedang menggores luka yang memanjang di punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Ia menatap tajam pada Seorang Pria berpakaian hitam dan bertopeng. "Kau! Berani sekali melukai Pangeran _Goguryeo_!"

Kyuhyun bangkit. Tangannya begitu cekatan memainkan pedangnya melawan Pria tersebut. Dalam satu kesempatan di dorongnya Pria itu terpojok dan di hunuskan pedangnya mendekati leher Sang Pria.

"Katakan! Siapa! Siapa yang memerintahkanmu untuk membunuhku?" umpat Kyuhyun keras.

Pria itu terdiam. Tak sabar dilepasnya topengnya oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Katakan! Cepat katakan! Atau Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan perbuatan lancangmu untuk mencoba membunuhku! Siapa? Siapa yang-.."

"Perseteruan Tiga Kerajaan. _Silla_ akan segera menguasai _Goguryeo_..." lirih Pria itu.

Kyuhyun mengeryit. Orang ini dari _Silla_? "Kau! Jangan pernah berbohong padaku! Cepat Katakan Siapa yang mengirimmu untuk membunuhku!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

Pria itu tersenyum sinis,

"Membunuh Pangeran, adalah salah satu jalan untuk bisa mengalahkan _Goguryeo_..."

"..."

"Titah Putra Mahkota _Silla_ yang Agung adalah kewajiban yang harus dilaksanakan!" Pria itu berkata lalu dengan cepat Ia menarik sebuah pisau dan menusuk tubuhnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Saat Mayat Pria itu terperosok jatuh ia tak lagi bisa bergerak.

_'Titah Putra Mahkota Silla yang Agung...'_

_'Putra Mahkota Silla..'_

Hatinya berdenyut sakit. sakit sekali...

_'Sungmin..'_

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

_'Titah Putra Mahkota Silla yang Agung...'_

_'Putra Mahkota Silla..'_

Hatinya berdenyut sakit. sakit sekali...

_'Sungmin..'_

**.**

**.**

**Bokura ga Ita  
><strong>

- _Here We Are_ -

**_:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::_**

**.**

**.**

"Pangeran!" seorang Panglima Kerajaan _Goguryeo_ menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan hamba yang terlambat datang, Yang Mulia.."

Permohonan maaf Sang Panglima tak lagi didengarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Pikirannya tertuju pada Pemuda calon pewaris tahta Kerajaan _Silla_. _Tidak, tidak mungkin_.

"Yang Mulia? Bukankah orang ini dari _Silla_?" ungkap Sang Panglima terkejut.

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat padanya _'Apa yang dia katakan? Pria itu benar-benar Orang Silla?'_

Sang Panglima bergerak menelusuri pakaian jasad Pria tersebut, mencoba mencari sesuatu. Tangannya lalu menyadari adanya sebuah benda yang disimpan di kantung bagian dalam pakaian Pria tersebut.

Sang Panglima berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun seraya menunjukan sesuatu.

"Lihatlah Yang Mulia, Batu giok ini. ini adalah stempel untuk jalan keluar masuk Istana _Silla_. Dia benar-benar orang _Silla_!" tegas Panglima itu berusaha meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun terpana, Kakinya begitu lemah untuk berdiri dan akhirnya jatuh dengan lutut sebagai penopang.

''Tidak mungkin, Sungmin tidak akan..."

Tak lama, terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Seorang pasukan Kerajaan_ Goguryeo_ mendekati Panglima Mereka dengan terburu-buru. Mereka saling menatap, berbicara melaui gerak mata.

"Panglima Besar! Wilayah selatan _Goguryeo_ telah diserang pasukan tentara _Silla_! Dua orang diantaranya ternyata adalah seorang mata-mata." lapornya.

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos, Ia tidak menyangka semuanya akan terjadi. Sungmin berjanji padanya. tapi, Sebuah penyerangan terhadap wilayah _Goguryeo_?

"Yang Mulia Pangeran, Apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap penyerangan ini?" tanya Sang Panglima.

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal, ditarik nafasnya berat dan kemudian bangkit berdiri menatap tajam pada Panglima.

"Hancurkan! Bunuh semua Pasukan _Silla_ tanpa terkecuali!" Perintahnya. Dan dua tentara di depannya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**_The Broken Promise_**

"Taeyon! Kau ada diluar?"

Taeyon yang memang selalu menunggu Tuannya, segera masuk ke dalam ruangan, "Ya, Pangeran." ucapnya seraya membungkuk hormat.

Kyuhyun memberika sesuatu pada pelayannya tersebut, "Kembalikan Kalung ini pada Sungmin, besok malam."

Taeyon terkejut. Memang Taeyon adalah satu-satunya orang _Goguryeo_ yang tau bagaimana hubungan Pangerannya dengan Putra Mahkota _Silla_.

Kyuhyun sendiri yang bercerita padanya. Kyuhyun memang percaya padanya, karena menurut Kyuhyun, Taeyon tidak sekedar dayang pribadinya. Ia sudah menganggap Taeyon sebagai teman ataupun saudaranya sendiri.

"E.. _Eh_? Dikembalikan kepada Putra Mahkota _Silla_?" tanyanya mengulang. Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Tapi kenapa Pangeran? Bukankah Kalung ini adalah sebagai benda yang-.."

"Aku tak peduli lagi!" bentak Kyuhyun. "Aku takkan pernah peduli lagi pada Pemuda itu! Ia sudah mengkhianatiku! Ia melanggar janjinya sendiri!" ucap Kyuhyun yang tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Tidak mungkin pangeran, Putra Mahkota tidak akan berbuat seperti itu padamu, Dia mungkin-..."

"Aku tak mau tau! Sekarang kau ambil kalung ini, dan kembalikan padanya besok malam! katakan padanya bahwa Aku takkan kalah pada _Silla_!" tegasnya lalu keluar ruangan.

Taeyon menghela nafas, menatap kasihan pada Pangeran yang telah dianggapnya Kakak lelakinya.

**.**

**.**

"A..Apa?" suara Pemuda manis itu hampir tak terdengar. tangannya dengan gemetar menerima kembali sebuah kalung yang dikembalikan oleh Dayang pribadi Pangerang _Goguryeo_.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran juga berpesan pada Saya, bahwa Saya harus mengatakan pada Putra Mahkota Kalau Dia takkan menyerah pada _Silla_," jelas Taeyon.

Sungmin begitu terkejut mendengar cerita dari dayang cantik tersebut,

"Ta.. Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak tau menahu tentang penyerangan tentara _Silla_ pada wilayah _Goguryeo_! Aku tidak mengirim seorang-pun mata-mata, apalagi seorang pembunuh bayaran!" bela Sungmin.

Taeyon menatapnya, alisnya mengeryit. Ia tau ada yang salah di sini. Tapi apa?

Satu tetes air mata mengalir jatuh di sisi wajah Sungmin, Ia mendongak menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar di gelapnya langit malam.

"Jadi.. Kyuhyun tidak percaya padaku.." gumamnya lirih.

Satu tekad Taeyon setelah melihat kekecewaan Putra mahkota _Silla_ tersebut. Ia akan berusaha mencari tau apa yang telah terjadi hingga kesalah pahaman ini membentang memisahkan Pemuda manis di depannya juga Pangeran Kerajaannya.

**.**

**.**

**Regret**

"Taeyon? Kau ada diluar?"

Seorang dayang masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan membungkuk pada Kyuhyun memberi hormat.

"Mana Taeyon? Aku memanggil Taeyon, Bukan Kau!"

Dayang itu kembali mengangguk.

"Maafkan Hamba Yang Mulia Pangeran, sedari kemarin Dayang Pribadi taeyon tak ada di tempat untuk melaksanakan tugasnya yang biasa. Kami tidak tau Ia pergi kemana." jawab dayang itu.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Ia mengomel dalam hati. bagaimana dayang pribadinya tidak ada ditempat selagi Ia membutuhkannya? Kemana Taeyon?

"Yang Mulia pangeran, Ada laporan penting dari pengawal gerbang Istana!" seorang pengawal muncul tiba-tiba dengan terburu-buru.

Kyuhyun menatapnya mennunggu apa yang akan pengawal itu katakan lebih lanjut.

Pengawal itu mencoba mengambil nafas,

"Pu.. Putra Mahkota _Silla_ datang dan telah sampai di gerbang Istana. Sendirian!"

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tak lagi pernah berpikir akan kembali bertemu dengan Sang Putra Mahkota _Silla_, menatap wajah manisnya, memandang tepat pada sepasang iris mata hitam Pemuda itu.

Namun kini ada yang berbeda dari tatapan pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Tiga puluh langkah di depannya.

Pancaran mata hitam Sungmin begitu aneh. Rasa sedih dan kecewa bercampur di sana, dan membuat Kyuhyun ikut merasakan sakitnya. _Sial_, ia tidak boleh lemah seperti ini.

"Berani sekali, Putra Mahkota _Silla _datang kemari! Ke kawasan suci Istana _Goguryeo_!" Suara Panglima besar menggema di halaman luas dengn para prajurit berbaris tegap di setiap sudut.

Kyuhyun tak berkata apa-apa.

"Mau apa Kau ada di sini, wahai musuh Bangsa _Goguryeo_!"

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun, dan berbicara langsung padanya!" jawab Sungmin tanpa menoleh ke arah Sang Penanya. Matanya tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik Pangeran _Goguryeo_.

"Lancang sekali, Kau memanggil Yang Mulia pangeran dengan namanya!" sebuah suara menginterupsi semuanya. detik kemudian para Prajurit duduk dengan menyangga satu lutut sebagai ungkapa hormat pada Orang tersebut.

"Hyung..?" Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaan Kakak lelakinya. Putra Mahkota _Goguryeo_.

"Pangeran, betapa lancang Pewaris _Silla_ ini padamu! Kudengar Dia juga mengirim mata-mata untuk membunuhmu. Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Putra Mahkota itu pada adiknya. Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Atas nama _Silla_, Aku bersumpah Aku tidak pernah mengirim pasukanku untuk menyerang _Goguryeo_, apaplagi mengirim pembunuh untuk melukai Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. Apa yang sedang Sungmin katakan? Apa Ia ingin mencoba menipunya lagi? Kyuhyun menggeram menahan amarah.

Putra Mahkota _Goguryeo _menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Aku tak menerima alasan apapun! Betapa kasihannya _Silla_ memiliki Putra Mahkota yang dengan bodohnya datang ke kerajaan musuhnya sendiri."

"Tangkap, dan Hukum Dia!" perintah Putra Mahkota.

Kyuhyun begitu terkejut, "Hyung! Hentikan! Apa yang Hyung lakukan?" dalam hati kecilnya sungguh Ia tidak pernah mau ada seorang-pun menyakiti Sungmin.

"Apa yang salah pada perintahku? Dia mengkhianatimu, Pangeran! Mengkhianatimu! Membuat siasat perang pada _Goguryeo_! Mengirim Seseorang untuk membunuhmu! Dia mengkhianatimu!" sergah Putra Mahkota.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu! Kau harus percaya padaku, Kyu! Kumohon!" teriak Sungmin. beberapa prajurit Goguryeo telah menangkapnya. Sungmin mencoba melepaskan cekalan pada bahunya.

"Kyuhyun! Kau harus percaya padaku, kumohon..." teriaknya lagi. Ia tak lagi bisa menahan tangisnya. "kumohon, Kyu.." pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

Kyuhyun tertegun. _Ya.. _Sungmin mengkhianatinya.. _Ia._. Ia tidak boleh tertipu lagi.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyuhyun melangkahkan Kakinya meninggalkan halaman Istana, menulikan semua teriakan Sungmin padanya. Ia terus berjalan menjauh. Putra Mahkota _Goguryeo_ tersenyum puas.

"kau tidak percaya padaku, Kyu..." lirih Sungmin. Ia menyerah, dan mengikuti sereta para Prajurit yang menangkapnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan dalam diam. langkah kakinya bergerak bimbang.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Tidak boleh lemah. Ia harus tegas dalam pendirian. Ia tidak boleh terpedaya begitu saja oleh musuh Goguryeo, tidak akan termakan hasutan manis, tak akan pernah terjebak dalam perangkap. tidak akan-...

"Yang Mulia Pangeran!"

teriakan dayang menginterupsinya. "Taeyon?"

Taeyon mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah setelah berlari. "Pangeran! Pangeran harus menyelamatkan Putra Mahkota _Silla_! Kumohon.. Bebaskan dia dari hukuman!" pinta Taeyon seraya menangis.

Kyuhyun mengeryit heran pada dayang pribadinya.

Taeyon menggeleng, "Dia.. Putra Mahkota _Silla_ tidak bersalah! Ini sebuah Kesalahpahaman yang sengaja dibuat oleh Kakak Anda, Putra mahkota _Goguryeo_.."

Kyuhyun terbelak tak percaya.

Taeyon kembali menangis,

"Kumohon, Pangeran! Sungguh Aku tak berani berbohong pada Pangeran. Aku mencari tau apa yang sedang terjadi.. dan.. dan tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Putra Mahkota dengan Panglima Besar.. Kumohon.. Bebaskan Putra Mahkota _Silla_.." isaknya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar, dengan cepat Ia berbalik pergi. Ia ingin bertemu Sungmin.

_'Kumohon.. Aku tidak ingin terjadi suatu apapun pada dirinya... Tuhan.."_

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terus berlari menerobos pengawal dan dayang istana yang segera menunduk hormat saat melihat dirinya. Ia harus cepat. Ia harus bertemu Sungmin. Ia harus meminta maaf atas kebodohannya.

"Di mana Sungmin? Dimana Putra Mahkota _Silla_?" tanyanya pada seorang pengawal dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Putra mahkota _Silla_ dengan mengikuti eksekusi hukuman mati untuk Dirinya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng,_ 'Tidak.. Tidak.."_

Ia terus berlari seraya terus berharap._ 'Tidak.. tidak akan kubiarkan.. kumohon.. jangan..jangan.. Sungmin...'_

Terlambat.

Entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti terantuk beban yang begitu berat, saat dilihatnya Sungmin... Putra Mahkota _Silla_, Kekasihnya... tergantung pada tiang gantung hukuman.

"Berhenti! Turunkan Dia!" titahnya pada Sang Panglima besar yang tengah memandang puas pada sosok tergantung tersebut.

"Turunkan Dia! Kuperintahkan untuk turunkan Sungmin!"

Mata panglima menyipit mendengar titah Pangerannya. "Tidak akan Pangeran.. Hukuman mati pantas untuknya. Lagipula akan sungguh memalukan bahwa Anda membela musuh anda sendiri..."

Kyuhyun bergemeretak, kepalan tangannya mengeras. Ditariknya sebuah pedang dari salah satu prajurit.

'JLEB!'

"UKKHH" Kyuhyun menusukkan pedangnya lebih dalam pada tubuh Panglima tersebut. darah mengalir keluar dari luka tusukan dan mulut Sang Panglima.

Tangan Panglima mencoba menggapai Kyuhyun namun segera Kyuhyun mendorongnya menjauh. menarik kembali pedangnya yang sudah ternoda darah Panglima.

Para Prajurit yang melihat terbunuhnya Panglima mereka, diam tak bergerak.

Kyuhyun berlari mendekati tiang gantungnya. Di topangnya kaki Sungmin yang menggantung agar tali di lehernya tak mengerat.

_'Kenapa Sungmin tidak bergerak?'_

"Kumohon.. Sungmin.. Kumohon.." Kyuhyun terus mencoba melepaskan Sungmin. Ia mencoba memotong tali itu. tapi pedangnya selalu salah mengenai sasaran. Ia tak bisa melihat jelas, karena pandangannya kabur oleh air mata yang mulai mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

_'Kumohon.. kumohon..'_'

Tubuh Sungmin terjatuh saat tali gantung berhasil terpotong. Kyuhyun menangkap tubuhnya.

'Sungmin.. Sungmin.. sadarlah.. Aku minta maaf.. Aku minta maaf... sadarlah Sungmin, lihatlah Aku.. Aku di sini.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi.."

Jemarinya menelusuri wajah Sungmin lembut.

_Nihil._. Sungmin tidak akan membuka matanya, _tidak akan pernah..._

Kyuhyun menangis. didekapnya tubuh kaku tersebut erat. erat sekali...

"Kumohon..maafkan Aku.. Maafkan Aku..." ucpnya lirih. dikecupnya bibir Sungmin sngkat. rasa asin menyentuh indra pengecapnya.. rasa air matanya sendiri..

Dadanya terasa sesak... Sungmin tak lagi di sini.. tak lagi hidup.. tak lagi bersamnya...

"Betapa memalukannya Seorang Pangeran _Goguryeo _mencintai musuhnya sendiri. Bangsa ini takkan pernah memaafkanmu..." Putra Mahkota berdiri.

Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, Ia terus saja memeluk Tubuh Sungmin erat.

Putra Mahkota menggeram, "Bunuh Dia! Dia tak lagi diakui sebagai Pangeran _Goguryeo_!"

Segera, sebuah Pasukan pemanah membentuk posisi, Kyuhyun memandang benci pada para prajurit itu. Ia memeluk Sungmin lebih erat. mencoba melindungi sosok mati kekasihnya.

'Tembakkan Panah!"

dalam satu komando, ribuan panah melesat menyerang Kyuhyun.

"ARGGH!"

Sakit. Punggung, bahu, dadanya terasa sakit saat terpanah. Namun, hatinya terasa lebih sakit berkali-kali lipat.

Sakit.

Bayangan Sungmin muncul di benak Pangeran tersebut. Kenangan-kenangannya bersama SUngmin. Apa setelah Ia mati, Ia bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin? Apakah Ia bisa bersamanya?

Sakit.

_'Kumohon..Kumohon..'_

Apakah Sungmin mau memaafkannya? Apa Sungmin masih mau mengulurkan tangannya pada Orang bodoh seperti Dirinya? Tersenyum untuk dirinya yang telah menghianati kepercayaan yang Sungmin berikan? Apa Sungmin akan kembali mencintainya?

Beberapa detik Kyuhyun memanjatkan doa Kepada-Nya, sampai Pemuda itu menuju batas waktu hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Future_**

**.**

**.**

_Seoul, 2006._

"Selamat Sudah terpilih..." ucap seorang Pria berbadan besar dengan kaca mata hitam mengiasi wajah bulatnya. Pemuda tampan yang di selamati hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dalam.

"Gamsahamnida..." ucap Pemuda itu.

Pria besar yang menjabat sebagai Manager itu menepuk pundak Pemuda tampan, "Kuharap Kau bisa menyesuaikan diri di sini. Sekali lagi, selamat bergabung di SM Entertaiment."

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-sshi, Kau tunggu di sini dulu. Aku akan panggil member yang lain.." ucap manager kepadaku. Aku mengangguk dan duduk di sebuah kursi di ruangan seperti ruang tata rias tersebut.

Aku menghela nafas. entah kenapa Aku sering berfikir bahwa kehidupanku dulu begitu berat. Aku tak menyangka sekarang Aku berhasil bergabung dengan sebuah grup Boyband bernama 'Super Junior' . Apa aku tidak akan apa-apa?

'Krieet...'

Terkejut melihat Manager dengan satu.. tiga.. eh.. dua belas pemuda masuk secara bersamaan. banyak sekali... Aku segera berdiri dan menunduk memberi salam.

"Kau akan menjadi Magnae Mereka, Kyuhyun-sshi.. Mereka Hyungdeulmu. Kuharap kalian menjadi lebih akrab setelah ini," kata Manager.

Aku memperhatikan Para pemuda tersebut. Salah satu dari Mereka maju menghampiriku, "Annyeong! Jungsoo Imnida! Panggil Aku Leeteuk! Aku Leader Super Junior!" sapanya ramah.

Aku membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Aku Kim Heechul, dan Kau harus memanggilku Hyung!" Seorang pemuda cantik (?) ikut memperkenalkan diri.

Perkenalan terus berlanjut. Hankyung, Donghae, Yesung, Kibum, Shindong, Kangin, Ryeowook, Siwon, Eunhyuk.

Dan terakhir...

Kulirik mataku ke orang terakhir yang berdiri di samping Eunhyuk-hyung.

Seorang Pemuda yang memakai kaus pink, memiliki sepasang mata hitam besar, bibir pink yang mungil, dan wajah yang manis..

Entah kenapa, Aku seperti telah lama mengenalnya.. dan perasaanku berteriak kalau Aku begitu merindukan pemuda ini.

Bibir pemuda manis itu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Annyeong... Aku Sungmin," Salamnya. Membuatku mengembangkan senyum bahagia di wajah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Saat Kita terlahir kembali, Mari buat masa depan yang berbeda... bersama..."_

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Saya sungguh berterima kasih pada reviewer cerita ini :) Sungguh Saya menghargai usaha kalian meninggalkan 'jejak'. Saya sudah tak ambil pusing dengan banyaknya Silent Readers di sini. Anda-kah? Aneh sekali bahwa cerita ini mendapat 984 visitors, namun hanya memiliki 17 reviews?

Jelekkah cerita ini? Tak pantaskah cerita ini Saya Publish? Memang, Review atau tidaknya adalah sesuatu yang tergantung pada kesadaran diri masing-masing. Tapi, Hei.. Kalian Para Silent Readers, Saya hanya akan bilang bahwa tidakkah Anda mengerti bahwa Review adalah sesuatu yang penting untuk Author seperti Saya dan yang lain? tolong hargai itu..

Kritik, Saran dan Flame Saya terima. Dan tentunya Kalau Anda memiliki akun FFN, pakailah :) Saya tidak akan mem-flame balik apapun untuk Anda! Terima Kasih ^^

**Terima kasih kembali untuk Kalian yang menyukai Karya-ku, menghargai Karya ini dengan 'jejak' yang Kalian tinggalkan. Readers, Reviewers, dan tentunya beberapa Silent Readers yang sudah bersedia mereview. Terima kasih banyak! **

akhir kata,

**KYUMIN is REAL!  
><strong>


End file.
